Vanda's Story
by Natselane
Summary: A story about a life in a chatroom world.
1. The Beginning

Author's note: This is based on a character I represented in a Role-Play chatroom. Sometimes, it became so real that it was as if I was living two lives. A real life, and a chat life. It's not exactly the best peice of writing material but, hey, read and see.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Why can't I go into Sinlahekin with you, Amb? There are so many people to meet, friends to make. C'mon, please?" the thirteen year old Vanda begged at the table that evening.  
  
"Absolutely not. There's already enough going on and I don't want to have to watch you every second," the elder of the house, Amberle, replied.  
  
"Besides, we could use you with cleaning the cottage," Sasha snickered.  
  
Vanda glared at the middle sister, pushed away from the table and ran to her room.  
  
"Vanda! Come back!" Amberle shouted at the youngest of the three sisters, following her to her room.  
  
"That was uncalled for, Sasha," Nissa told her back at the dinner table.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't help myself."  
  
"She's our youngest sister. The least you could do is be nice to her."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Nissa. It's not like you weren't like this to me before Vand was born."  
  
Nissa shook her head and poked at the food on her plate. Suddenly, her head snapped up and she got to her feet, eyes wide in suspicion.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Something's out there. Something not right," she mumbled as she exited the cottage and jogged a couple yards, stopping to listen intently.  
  
Back at the dinner table, Sasha stared after where Nissa left and wondered what to do. She turned to find Amberle but thought better of it when she heard the confrontation.  
  
  
"Vanda please, I'm sorry. Please let me in," Amberle pleaded after trying the door, finding it locked.  
  
"No," was Vanda's reply.  
  
"Oh, please, Vanda? C'mon. I'll let you come to Sinlahekin with me next year. Right now you're too young."  
  
"Too young?! I'm too young?!" Vanda hollered, throwing the door open, "I'm thirteen, Amber-"  
  
Vanda cut herself short. The look on Amberle's face was one that foreshadowed something bad was about to happen.  
  
"What? What is it, Amb?"  
  
Vanda saw Amberle's hand over the stones that hung in a pouch around her neck.  
  
"Something's not right," she swore as she bounded toward the door.  
  
"Wait! Amb! Let me go-" Vanda started.  
  
"Nasia toge! Soduro cange kaniwyer. " Amberle spoke in Latoshan as she ran out the door towards the way Nissa went.   
  
Vanda sprinted towards the door. Sasha caught her by the arm, preventing her from going any further. Vanda eyed her but looked to where her cousin ran to. Something inside of her told her that something was going to happen soon, and it wasn't good.  
  
What do you think?! Reviews would be nice! Next chapter's coming soon!  
-Natselane 


	2. A Kiolen Catastrophe

Chapter 2  
  
Armed with her dagger, Nissa cautiously made her way through the woods, every nerve alert. She pulled stubborn pieces of auburn hair behind her pointed ears. Her sea green eyes darted around prudently.  
  
Before she could react quick enough, a Shadowen jumped on her, lashing at her with its claws and tearing into her side with its teeth. Screaming in pain, she flashed her dagger about and kicked her legs in attempt to free herself to run.  
  
Abruptly, in a flash of blue fire, her attacker vanished and crumbled into ashes atop her. She jumped to her feet, greatly wavering in her balance, and looked for her rescuer.   
  
Billowing in the wind, the forest green cloak and stern look with blazing emerald eyes triggered a very familiar recognition.  
  
"Amberle," she smiled in relief as her legs gave out from under her.  
  
Moving swiftly to catch her, Amberle looked at Nissa with the 'You know better.' attitude. "So you were what caused the Elfstones to flare on me while I was in confrontation with Vanda."  
  
"But that can't be. The Elfstones only warn the holder about......." she let her sentence trail off and stared into the forest wide-eyed. 'I swear I just saw something. Like a glimmer of light off something metal,' she thought while looking again.  
  
A split second later, a roar of pain erupted in her ears and she was thrown to the ground. Looking at Amberle, she saw blood seeping from a gash on her cheek.  
  
"Go, Nissa. Get help. You need help, go!" Amberle urged her, while handing her the pouch containing the magical Elfstones, picking up the bloodied dagger and wiping her bleeding cheek on her cloak sleeve.  
  
"But-" she protested.  
  
"Tomerae!" Amberle yelled, making Nissa jump in fright of the harshness of her voice. She ran, forcing down her discomfort of the ghastly wounds on her torso. Smelling water, she headed for it, hoping to find any sort of help.  
  
  
Ignoring her sister's orders, Vanda heard, then saw, the struggle between Amberle and her attacker. Cloaked in black, she couldn't see who the attacker was. The only thing she could do was watch. 'If I interfere, Amberle might get distracted and get killed. But if I don't...'  
  
With every muscle tense, her composure exploded into an ear-splitting scream after witnessing Amberle falter in her balance, fall, then be impaled in the heart by the already bloodied dagger.  
  
Seeing her, Amberle's attacker charged. Vanda's anger grew into a white flash of fire. Overwhelming her young being, the fire flared out of her and rammed into the closest thing to her, the attacker. Not affected by the outburst, she glared fiercely at the charred remains of the murderer.  
  
Sasha, who saw the whole thing, was aghast. Afraid to approach the angered sibling, she spoke softly. "Vanda? Are you alright?"  
  
Vanda's features exhibited extreme distress. She nodded, glanced at Amberle's battered, lifeless form, then turned back to Sasha. "Lets find Nissa."  
  
What do you think?! Reviews would be nice! Next chapter's coming soon!  
-Natselane 


	3. An Entry Into a New World

Chapter 3  
  
Delirious, weak and half-conscious, Nissa finally collapsed. She struggled to maintain consciousness, striven to focus on the blurred forms approaching her. One of the forms gently touched her feverish head. Sensing a warm sensation rushing through her, her protesting mind and body gave into the beckoning blackness. Her pain twisted features softened as she passed on.   
  
"Death is better than a suffering life," the tall, brown-eyed woman who attempted to help the fallen girl offered to her comrades beside her.  
  
  
Standing in ultimate grief, Vanda nodded sadly in agreement at the woman's words, at the edge of the forest, while watching Sasha's stricken form racing towards Nissa. Head hung low, Vanda watched Sasha take the precious pouch from Nissa's tunic, acting like the other people around her weren't even there.   
  
Stumbling over her own feet, Sasha made her way back to Vanda. Her tear-shedding aqua eyes met Vanda's for a split second as she shoved the pouched Elfstones into her hands.   
  
Too grief stricken to care what tragedy happened in her life next, Vanda just stood and watched Sasha walk off into the forest, never to be seen again.   
  
Raising her head, as if accepting her fate, she walked boldly into the Sinlahekin valley. Stopping at the tall, brown-eyed, black-haired woman in a tawny robe, she unearthed the news that affected her so much. "Amb.........Amberle's.......she........she's dead," Vanda stammered.  
  
Seeing the woman in front of her start to cry silently, made tears start streaming out of her own eyes. Roughly she shoved the worn pouch into the innermost pocket of her tunic. Absently, her hand brushed against her musical locket. It was given to her by Amberle for her tenth birthday, since then she never took it off. Her hand closed about it as her ears longed to hear its song again. She wiped at her tearing eyes and studied the woman in front of her. It was obvious that she held a great deal of respect and pride. Her stance and confident attitude told her that much.  
  
"I'm in Sinlahekin, aren't I?" Vanda asked when she was sure she could trust her voice.  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"My name is Vanda Kiolen."  
  
"Ravan Solo."  
  
"I'm sorry about Amberle," Vanda choked out in a whisper.  
  
"It's alright," Ravan replied, "She will be greatly missed. You are Amberle's......."  
  
"Cousin."  
  
Ravan nodded.   
  
Vanda desperately wanted to rid her mind of the tragedy she witnessed. She knew it would be hard and her dreams would be tortured. She wasn't sure she was strong enough. She felt as if everyone she ever loved was taken from her.  
  
Dusk was approaching. Ravan excused herself, wished Vanda a good night and disappeared. The other occupants of the valley were leaving also.   
  
  
Alone, fatigued and filthy, Vanda built up a strong emotional wall to keep her from doing something rash while she buried her oldest sister and cousin in the field-like area behind the cottage. She heard the horses, Sky Dancer, Devaki, Opsha and Lushius, neighing softly in the stable as she worked. Exhausted, but in a working mood, she mucked the stalls, fed and watered the horses and brushed them.  
  
Going inside, she cleared the dinner dishes off of the table and washed them. She put away the chairs that she thought would never be used again, then, finally, she began the painstaking process of clearing out all the rooms but hers.   
  
Upon seeing scattered pictures, diaries, places and things that will never be used or seen again by anyone but her brought her into a frenzy of rage, striking anything and everything near her or in her path. She raged on for her helplessness, raged for the abandonment, the death.....  
  
Finally, inches away from putting a box of pictures in the living room fire, she finally realized what she was doing. Shaking hard from the sobs racking through her, she threw the box across the room with a cry, scattering pictures everywhere, and fell to her hands and knees, crying until sleep took her.  
  
What do you think?! Reviews would be nice! Next chapter's coming soon!  
-Natselane 


	4. Lifting of the Spirit

Chapter 4  
  
Waking to find the damage she'd done to the house, and to herself, she tidied up once again, bathed and dressed into clean clothes.   
  
Trying to rid her mind of her tortured dream, she walked towards the Sinlahekin valley.   
  
Preoccupied with rebuilding her emotional wall, she didn't notice the Elfstones flaring in warning. A Shadowen jumped on her from behind a tree and sank it's teeth into Vanda's side before she was able to tear the stones from their pouch in her tunic and turn the Shadowen to ashes.  
  
She stumbled into the valley, blind with pain. She saw with blurred eyes the approach of a familiar face as she slumped to the sitting position against a nearby tree.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ravan asked as she kneeled beside her, "What happened?"  
  
"Shadowen," Vanda gasped.  
  
"What are Shadowen?" Ravan wondered aloud.  
  
Vanda explained that Shadowen where almost like demons but a lower in power. Shadowen are basically shadows with teeth and a hunger for destroying lives.  
  
Ravan nodded and bandaged up Vanda's wound.  
  
Vanda exchanged a thanks and a conversation began to develop. Vanda became intrigued when Ravan began talking about a place other than earth called The Moon Kingdom.   
  
"Later when you feel up to it, I'll take you there," she looked at the sun, "I'm sorry but I must go. See you later, Vanda."  
  
"Bye Ravan. Thanks again."  
  
Ravan nodded in response and waved before disappearing into the woods.  
  
  
Entering Sinlahekin in the early morning, Vanda climbed the nearest tree she could find, despite her wounded side. Daydreaming until a sound brought her out of her reverie, she saw a good-looking teenage boy trying to climb the tree she was in. Seeing how the young teen was having some trouble, she offered a hand. "Need any help?"  
  
Startled, the boy looked up at her. "Yes, if you wouldn't mind..."  
  
Vanda extended her hand out and the boy took it, letting him steady himself enough to climb up and sit on a branch near her.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled.  
  
Vanda nodded. "Not a tree climber are you?"  
  
He smirked. "Not necessarily. I take it you are though."  
  
Vanda shrugged and held out her hand again. "I'm Vanda Kiolen."  
  
He took it yet again. "Taylor Hanson. Nice to meet you."  
  
Vanda nodded in response.  
  
The two new friends talked while the afternoon sun slipped to an evening setting.  
  
"Do you have any family around here?" Taylor asked.  
  
"No, they're all...they're all dead," Vanda stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be hard."  
  
Vanda nodded, lowering her head a notch.  
  
"Hey, I don't really have any family either. Since we're two lonely people...," he trailed off to clear his throat before continuing, "Did you want to go out with me?"  
  
Vanda smiled. "Sure."  
  
Taylor smiled back and glanced at the setting sun. "I have to go," he told her while climbing out of the tree. Vanda followed.  
  
"Good night," he said, hugging her.  
  
"Good night," she replied after they embraced.  
  
Smiling, she watched him go. 'Maybe there's a reason to live after all,' she thought.  
  
  
The next morning, Vanda followed Ravan to The Moon Kingdom. She visited the place often, memorizing how to get there on her own. She would never forget what happened to her one day in the mysterious kingdom.  
  
  
Coming on a whim, Vanda arrived in The Moon Kingdom late in the evening. Sitting by the pond, she let her mind wander. Touching the delicate memories of Amberle brought tears to her eyes after dreaming her first day in Sinlahekin the night before, despite all times she tried to think of Taylor instead. She let out the tears unwillingly.  
  
Sensing a familiar presence, she felt a hand drop on her shoulder. Looking up, she found the kind brown eyes of Ravan. Smiling warmly, Ravan sat down next to her.  
  
"You had the dream again?" Ravan asked gently.  
  
Vanda nodded, impatiently wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Amberle is beyond going, but she isn't gone. The spirit of her body still dwells among us," Ravan offered to her troubled friend.  
  
"That's right," a voice answered.  
  
A figure in the form of a shade materialized into view.  
  
"Amberle!" they both cried.  
  
The figure smiled. "You have suffered much loss, Vanda. But that still doesn't falter your strength," she turned to Ravan, "And Ravan, you have been kind to my cousin. Since she relies on you for comfort, I will entrust my spirit into you. She is very powerful in the Force, Ravan. Train her in the Jedi way, teach her how to defend herself. I will help you with my spirit bound with yours."  
  
Once again she turned back to Vanda. "The path of a Jedi will be a hard life. One without reward, without remorse, without regret. A path will be placed before you. The choice, is yours alone. Do what you think you cannot do. It will be a hard life, but you will find out, who you are."  
With those last words, the shade glowed in a golden aura and disappeared into Ravan, causing her to glow a golden color then fade. Vanda, was stunned and Ravan looked upon her with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Tomorrow your training will begin, as long as your side is alright..."  
  
Vanda nodded excitedly. "The side's fine."  
  
Ravan smiled. "Okay."  
  
Vanda looked at the sky. "It's getting late. I'm going to turn in. Good night, Ravan. Thank you."  
  
Ravan smiled again and placed a hand on Vanda's shoulder. "You're welcome. Good night, my friend. May the Force be with you."  
  
Vanda smiled and disappeared back to the Sinlahekin valley and walked to her home, running over the night's events in her anxious mind.  
  
  
The next evening, Vanda was sitting at home beginning to construct the signature weapon of the Jedi, the lightsaber. For the first time in days, Vanda felt alone in the house. 'I guess a Jedi will have to learn to deal with being alone all the time,' she thought, yawning as the stars shifted to the midnight setting. Minutes later, her head sagged to her work table, which held her now completed lightsaber, and she was asleep.  
  
What do you think?! Reviews would be nice! Next chapter's coming soon!  
-Natselane 


	5. Foreshadowing

Author's note: //dream sequence//  
  
Chapter 5  
  
//Dressed in the traditional Jedi robes, she stood in the Sinlahekin valley. She looked around warily as a ripple of pure hatred reached her through the Force.  
  
A familiar form materialized behind her and stood by her side. It was Ravan.  
  
"I sense it too, Padawan. I feel something is going to happen. Be wary," she cautioned.  
  
"Yes, Master," Vanda replied, feeling the hatred around them grow by the second.  
  
Two more forms materialized from the shadows. Both robed in black and possessed mischievous smiles.  
  
Vanda watched as the one she recognized as Naaci pulled out a red-bladed lightsaber and took a strike at Ravan. The two fought while the other Sith, who she recognized as Fearless, glared at her.  
  
Minutes later, Fearless stopped the fight and ignited her own lightsaber. It showed a blood-red in color as it whirled through the air, striking at Ravan. Vanda joined in to help her Master.   
  
Knocking Ravan's ice-blue blade aside and kicking her out of the way, Fearless advanced on Vanda as she closed in.  
  
Vanda swung her saber at Fearless, only to be blocked and tripped to the ground. Snarling, Fearless held her saber in a vertical position and stabbed at the left side of Vanda's chest.........//  
  
  
Deep in the forest of the Sinlahekin valley, Vanda Kiolen awoke from her sleep with a scream. Looking around frantically, she struggled to calm her breathing and racing heart.   
  
'It was a dream. It was only a dream,' she told herself. She sighed in relief and looked at the work table in front of her. On it, was her completed lightsaber. She picked it up and held it with both hands. Thumbing the switch, she smiled as she watched the beautiful blue blade hum to life, sending a reassuring tingle through her hands and extending through her body.  
  
'Now,' she thought, 'Now we have just begun.'  
  
She sheathed her weapon on her belt, de-robed into her night gown and climbed into bed.  
  
  
Weeks later, Vanda has progressed well with her training. She had made many more friends, most of them Jedi and/or friends of Ravan, and spent time with Taylor when she could. However, the rival of the Jedi, the Sith, were rapidly rising in power.   
  
"There's a certain person you should be aware of, Padawan," Ravan told her, "His name is Kamikon. He tries to turn Jedi Padawans in order to weaken the Masters so then he can wipe them out."  
  
The name Kamikon suddenly triggered something in Vanda's mind. "He attacked Obi-Wan, didn't he?"  
  
With compassionate eyes, Ravan nodded. "He got pretty beat up. He might loose an eye."  
  
Vanda swallowed hard. "I hope not."  
  
"As do I, Padawan."  
  
After Ravan's Master turned to the Dark side, Vanda strived to be the best Apprentice Ravan ever had. She knew that the sting of betrayal was extremely painful. After all, she'd felt he own kind of betrayal after all the death she'd witnessed.  
  
  
Soon, her training had been put to the ultimate test when, yes, the mighty Kamikon put the temptation of turning into Vanda's head.  
  
"I will never turn. You're wasting your time," Vanda stated firmly.  
  
"But you'll have so much freedom. Free to be angry, scared when ever you wish. It's been what you've always wanted, isn't it?"  
  
"The Dark side is for the weak-minded. It's very easy to follow your anger. However, it's even harder to defeat it. Try it sometime. Maybe you'll realize that the Jedi aren't as weak as you think they are." With those words, Vanda turned and walked away. She didn't even flinch as she heard Kamikon activate his lightsaber. She just disappeared, extremely proud of herself.  
  
What do you think?! Reviews would be nice! Next chapter's coming soon!  
-Natselane 


	6. Times of Trial

Chapter 6  
  
About a year later, Vanda was confronted with a conflict that almost never ended.  
It all began one evening in the Sinlahekin valley. Vanda was talking with Melayne, one of her Jedi friends, when Taylor appeared.  
  
See Taylor looking cross, Vanda wondered what was wrong. She knew Taylor was upset, as he had an extremely short temper.  
  
"Is this how it's gonna be, Vanda? Are you just going to continue to ignore me?" he snapped.  
  
"What are you talking about, Tay?" Vanda was confused. She always spent time with Taylor when her lessons were completed for the day.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!"  
  
"Taylor, you know I have to continue my training."  
  
Taylor cut her off, "Vanda! Stop talking about your training and talk about me!"  
  
Vanda was taken by surprise at the harshness of his words.  
  
"Kain is a Jedi Knight and he still has time for his girlfriend!" he shouted.  
  
Melayne could take it anymore. She charged at Taylor and struck him hard on the face. Vanda ran between them. "Stop! No, Mel! Stop!" beginning to cry as she continued, "Taylor, Kain and I are different people. I'm sorry, but I put my training before you."  
  
This time Melayne cut Vanda off. "I can't believe you! You almost made her turn!" she shouted at Taylor as she lunged at Taylor to hit him again.  
  
"No, Melayne, stop!" Vanda yelled as loud as her raw throat would let her, then she calmed down, "Mel, I'm fine. I'm calm. Leave him alone."  
  
Melayne turned her back and walked home, visibly upset, as Taylor was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vanda. It's just that..."  
  
Vanda cut him off, "I understand. Listen, maybe we should tone it down a little, break ties, until I become a Jedi Knight. Then this won't happen again. Does that sound fair?"  
  
Taylor nodded. "It does."  
  
"Here," Vanda said as she took off her locket and pressed it into Taylor's palm, "We will be back together again. Be patient."  
  
Taylor smiled and hugged her. Vanda hugged him back and finally broke the embrace, turning and walking home herself.  
  
But little did she know that things were far from over in this conflict.  
  
  
"His temper is too short, Vanda! He's jeopardizing your training!" Mel shouted at Vanda.  
  
"He is not! Hey, I'm still Light, aren't I?" Vanda shot back.  
  
Melayne shook her head. "You don't understand."  
  
"What's there not to understand?!"  
  
"Never mind! Forget it!" Melayne shouted and walked away.  
  
Vanda was confused. She was still the same person she always was. What was it that made Melayne dislike Taylor so much?  
  
  
The next day, early in the morning, Vanda was seething with frustration she fought to control. Sitting under her usual tree, Vanda clenched her hand into a fist and shook in her bursting composure.  
  
Letting a violent growl escape her throat, she tensed up, pulled her fist back and launched it into the tree. Hearing something snap, but not feeling it, she shoved her fist into the tree again. Letting everything out in a way that her training forbid but at the moment, she didn't care. All she felt was the struggle inside and then, only then, when her fist was nothing short of a bloody pulp, did she feel the pain in her hand.   
  
Taking a spare tunic out of her pack, she carefully wrapped her pulverized hand and held it close to her side. The pain was excruciating but in a way, she felt she deserved it. She was the one who decided to become boyfriend/girlfriend with Taylor. She was the one who caused her family to die. She was the one.....  
  
  
Later that evening, Ravan appeared and looked extremely concerned at her Padawan's behavior. Noticing the right hand held close to her side and the look of extreme pain on her Padawan's face, she ventured for some answers.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Expecting the question, Vanda pointed to the tree. Which now held a jagged hole edged with a coppery look of blood.  
  
Looking back at Vanda, extremely concerned and glanced at the favored hand. "May I see it?"  
  
Reluctantly, Vanda held out the tunic-clad hand.  
  
Carefully and very gently, Ravan pealed away the blood-soaked tunic from the hand. The look on her face said it all. She was appalled. "Follow me," she beckoned quickly.  
  
Vanda was led to the lake, where her hand was painfully cleaned. Then, with gentle hands, Ravan set the remaining bones into place and carefully used the Force to put the shattered bones together and set them. The task was time consuming and extremely painful but Vanda seemed unaffected. She just sat there and watched.  
  
Finally, the hand was bandaged and a thanks was exchanged.  
  
"I think it's time you learn the healing power of the Force..." noticing Vanda's drooping eyes she trailed off. "Another day," she concluded.  
  
Vanda nodded. "Thank you again, Master. I promise I won't do this again."  
  
Ravan smiled and laid a gentle hand on Vanda's shoulder. "May the Force be with you. Sleep well, Padawan."  
  
Vanda smiled. "You too." Eager to get home, Vanda hustled a bit, wanting nothing more than the comforts of sleep in her warm bed.  
  
  
The next morning, Vanda was taught the basis of using the Force for healing. Basically, all you did was picture what you wanted to do, whether it was fighting an infection or sealing a cut, and allowed the Force to do so. It was quite easy and Vanda mastered it quickly.  
  
  
Weeks passed. Vanda's fourteenth birthday came, on which she received a new cloak from Ravan and many, many birthday wishes.   
  
"When will this end?" Vanda mumbled to herself as she sat in her usual spot, under the shady tree where she met Taylor. Things had gotten worse since the argument with Taylor. The Sith were still rising in power and the tension was rapidly rising in Vanda's composure. She meditated often to calm herself down and nevertheless still continued with her training.   
  
"What's wrong, Vanda?" her friend, Elaina, asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
"It's nothing," Vanda replied. She had a reoccurrence of the dream again about Amberle's death after many months of dreamless nights. Nevertheless, the dream still affected her the same as it did the first time.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Okay, alright, I'll tell you! Amberle's death is haunting me, okay?! Anything else you'd like to know?!" Vanda let her frustrations out through gritted teeth and regretted it immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vanda. I didn't know..." a startled Elaina said softly.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Ela. I shouldn't of burst like that. It's just that, things have gotten really tense and I'm having a tough time dealing with it."  
  
Elaina placed a gentle hand on Vanda's shoulder. "I understand. Things have gotten a little hectic. Listen, I think that you should talk about Amberle. Maybe it'll help you get over her death."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Elaina stayed silent.  
  
Vanda lowered her head and stared at her hands in her lap, "We argued that night. The night...she died. She told me not to follow her. She...she went after Nissa. Sasha tried to stop me but I went anyway. I heard Nissa get attacked by the Shadowen. Amberle saved her and they talked about something. I got closer and saw Amberle fighting with someone with a dagger. She told Nissa to run and get help," she began to loose it and sobbed violently as she continued, "I kept thinking, 'If I help her, she'll have a better chance of winning.'. But I didn't move. I couldn't. Then," she swallowed hard and clenched her fists, "she lost her balance. She fell......and.....he stabbed her in the heart," she let out a loud, uneven sob and began crying hard, putting her face in her hands, "I'm sorry, Amberle, I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" she croaked with sobs cutting her breath while she continued to cry.  
  
Elaina was on the verge of tears herself and pulled Vanda into a hug. "It's okay, Vanda. It wasn't your fault she died. You can't go back in the past and change it. You can't change the past. Look at the wonderful Jedi you're becoming. Look at how loyal you've been to Ravan when Kamikon tried to turn you. You were very strong, Vanda. I bet Amberle's extremely proud of you. I bet Ravan is too."  
  
Vanda listened carefully to what the young Mage had to say. She realized that Elaina was right. She couldn't change the past no matter how much she wanted to. It was best to let it go. But, that's just it. It's very hard for Vanda to let her past go.  
  
"Thank you, Ela. Thank you for helping me."  
  
"I was glad to help. You can talk to me anytime."  
  
"You know what? I do feel better about Amberle's death."  
  
"That's good. You're beginning to let go."  
  
Vanda looked at the sun and realized that day had turned to night and the moon was out. "Oh man, look at the time! I gotta go. Ravan's starting the Trials tomorrow and I need to get a lot of rest. Thanks again, Ela. 'Night, bye!" Vanda got to her feet, waved and began her walk home.  
  
What do you think?! Reviews would be nice! Next chapter's coming soon!  
-Natselane  



	7. The Path to Becoming a Jedi

Chapter 7  
  
Two blue lightsabers crashed together then came apart again as a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Knight-to-be performed the dance of a lightsaber duel. Both tried to catch each other off guard. Both tried to have the other falter to deal the killing blow. However, since the duel was for Trial purposes only, the blades were set at a training power, only powerful enough to leave mild burns if touched to the skin.   
  
Leaping in the air and back flipping away to avoid a strike at the ankles, Vanda Kiolen jumped atop a nearby boulder and waited patiently for pursuit. Ravan Solo followed and the duel continued. Both had received mild burns but, nevertheless, the duel wasn't over until the killing blow at the neck was given.  
  
Using the Force to calm her breathing and pounding heart, Vanda swung at Ravan's head while swiping her foot at her ankles at the same time. Jumping in the air and ducking, Ravan brought her saber's hilt into Vanda's stomach and pushed, forcing Vanda off the boulder.  
  
With sweat drenching her tunic and the wind knocked out of her, Vanda had no problem regaining her footing and her breathing control, with aid from the Force of course, as Ravan followed her down.  
  
Vanda raised her saber and moved forward to strike when Ravan held up a hand. "That's enough."  
  
Thumbing the switch that called the blade back into it's hilt, Vanda bowed respectively and put the hilt back on her belt, wiping the sweat off her brow.  
  
"You did well, Padawan."  
  
"Thank you, Master. I did my best."  
  
"Which is all that's required. We can continue, if you feel up to it. The mind test is next."  
  
"I'm ready," Vanda retorted.  
  
"Very well. Follow me," Ravan ordered as she walked towards a shady tree, her lightsaber already sheathed.  
  
Removing a viewfinder from her pack, she turned it on and pictures of various objects showed up on the screen, only to the person facing it, however.  
  
Looking at Vanda, Ravan glanced at the viewfinder. "What do you see?"  
  
"A ship"  
  
Nodding, the picture was changed.  
  
"A cup."  
  
The image was changed once more.  
  
"A ship."  
  
Once more the image was changed with a nod.  
  
"A speeder."  
  
"Very good, Padawan."  
  
Vanda raised her gaze and waited.  
  
"The rest can be pursued tomorrow, for I must go. May the Force be with you," Ravan announced.  
  
Vanda nodded, "And with you." She watched Ravan go and sighed in fatigue. While walking home, she realized how much she'd changed. Still, other events would come that would change her once again.  
  
  
  
Walking into Sinlahekin the next morning, tuning into the living side of the Force, she noticed a hostile sense in the valley. As she took a bite out of an apple she picked from a tree, she soon found out why.  
  
Lurking among the shadows, a Sith by the name of Naaci was patiently waiting. Seeing Vanda, she let herself be seen and stood at a challenging distance.  
  
"So, it's the mighty Vanda. The one who smart-mouthed Master Kamikon," she sneered.  
  
At that moment, Ravan appeared and soon after Melayne. Seeing an argument brewing, they hurried over to Vanda's side.  
  
Nodding a greeting to both of them, Vanda returned her gaze to Naaci, who began grinning.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, Kiolen. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you turn to the Dark side. If you win, I'll never bother you again. Do you accept?"  
  
Without thinking, she replied quickly, "I accept."  
  
Immediately, sharp looks were given from both Melayne and Ravan. Vanda paid no attention to them because Naaci had ignited her lightsaber and proceeded to advance.  
  
'I can handle this,' Vanda mindspoke to both Melayne and Ravan.  
  
'Be careful, Padawan.'  
  
Melayne was silent.  
  
As Naaci advanced, Vanda ignited her lightsaber and waited for a strike. It came towards her ankles, weapon-welding hands were switched and the wrist was flicked up towards her shoulder. Vanda sidestepped away and aimed a blow at the weapon-welding hand, swiping her foot at the ankles at the same time. Naaci back flipped out of the way and began circling.  
  
"If I win, you die. If you win, I'll still come after you, Kiolen."  
  
"You know those weren't the terms," Vanda argued as Naaci began striking again.  
  
Naaci smiled and spoke in a haunting, wicked voice, "So I changed them. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Acting unaffected, Vanda blocked every strike that came at her. She waited to tire her opponent out.   
Using little energy, she watched patiently as Naaci began to decrease greatly in her fighting power. Finally, Vanda tripped her to the ground and held her lightsaber at her throat.   
  
"You win," Naaci declared, "But I promise you, this won't be the last time you see me, Kiolen."  
  
"We'll see," Vanda retorted as she sheathed her lightsaber and walked back to Melayne and Ravan, both with relief on their faces after finding that the duel was over.  
  
What do you think?! Sorry it's a bit short. Reviews would be nice! Next chapter's coming soon!  
-Natselane 


	8. A Regretful Wish

Chapter 8  
  
Sensing the little remote droid, Vanda swung her lightsaber in response to the droid shooting blaster bolts at her. Vanda deflected them all but stopped when a bolt she reflected ricocheted towards Ravan, causing her to duck. In response to Vanda stopping, the little droid shot a bolt that caught her in the arm. She winced and deactivated her saber while tugging off her blindfold, sensing that Ravan had something to say.  
  
"Watch where you're deflecting the bolts, Padawan. There could be a room full of people that you have to protect and obviously you can't deflect bolts at them."  
  
Vanda nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
"Now," Ravan said, referring to the little remote droid, "Proceed."  
  
Nodding again, Vanda re-adjusted her blindfold and thumbed the switched that brought forth her ocean blue lightsaber, raising it in defense.  
  
More bolts where shot at her and she led them to a harmless spot as she deflected each one. It was hard work but with practice, it became second nature to her.  
  
Sensing Ravan raising a hand in the way she knew was to cease the exercise, she nodded and thumbed her lightsaber off, tugging the blindfold off her head and looking to Ravan for approval.  
  
"Very nice, Padawan. You did very well. I'm looking foreword to confronting the Council on your conference to the level of a Jedi Knight," Ravan praised.  
  
At a loss for words, Vanda just grinned.   
  
Looking at the sun, Ravan spoke to depart. "That's all for now. I must go. 'Force be with you. Take care."  
  
Vanda nodded, "You too."  
  
Good-byes were exchanged at Ravan departed. Vanda, who still had energy left, ignited her lightsaber, hearing the familiar snap-hiss of her sapphire blade humming to life, she stood in a defensive stance and practiced her blocks. She emerged herself in the Force, feeling it flow through her and extend outward. In this state, she was completely focused, every move a living creature did she sensed before it happened. This sate was indeed valuable to her well-being when an abrupt surge in the Dark side of the Force alerted her. Sensing the Force telling her to swing around and move left, she did so and nearly missed the swiping blade of a Sith she knew so very well. "Naaci," she spoke aloud.  
  
Grinning in her wicked way, Naaci straightened her menacing composure. "I told you you wouldn't see the last of me."  
  
"You did indeed. What did you come for this time? Fearless too frightened to do her own dirty work?"  
  
Vanda's words hitting it's mark, Naaci lunged violently, only to dive towards the ground as Vanda sidestepped away. "Your feelings betrays you. You act on a whim, instead of mapping a strategy of how you will attack. A pure sign of a weakness."  
  
Bubbling in anger and noticing clearly that she couldn't win, Naaci ran off, growling in rage.  
  
Extinguishing her lightsaber and sheathing it on her belt, Vanda wrapped her cloak closer about her and walked home. Deep inside her, she liked to fight and win. In her training, she tried to destroy that feeling by using fighting only when necessary, to establish peace or to protect. With all these duel with Sith erupting, she found it harder and harder to strive to win during a fight and leave the person unharmed at all costs. Nevertheless, she attempted to keep trying.  
  
  
Two months later.....  
  
  
Sitting under a tree, Vanda looked distressed at the argument developing between Taylor and Melayne. From talking to each individually, both were willing to make amends if the other did so first. Getting more frustrated by the day, Vanda sighed helplessly.  
  
From where she was sitting, she could tell Taylor was fuming in rage. His shoulders and arms were tense and his face was red and cross. Melayne on the other hand, being a Jedi, was struggling not to express her anger but she was close to snapping.   
  
Sensing that this was the appropriate time to end the ragging racket, Vanda got to her feet and walked slowly towards them. "Alright, that's enough! Stop it!"  
  
Both looked at Vanda, then turned and glared at each other. Placing herself boldly between them, Vanda spoke firmly, longing to stop the current argument. "I said stop."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Taylor spoke with lasting venom in his voice. "I have to go anyway," and walked home.  
  
Melayne glared after him. "You should dump him, Vanda. His temper is too short."  
  
"From the way things are now, everybody's is, Mel," Vanda said softly as she turned and walked away. Many things were on her mind. The frequent arguments between Taylor and Melayne, the agitating encounters with Naaci....  
  
As she walked slowly home, she let her mind scream out through the Force, "I wish it would just all end now. I'm not strong enough to handle this anymore. Even if I have to become one with the Force...."  
  
Beyond the trees, a figure with a night-black cloak heard the Jedi's desperate plea. "Be careful for what you wish for, Jedi, for it may indeed come true." In seconds, the figure vanished.  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be up soon! Review please!  
-Natselane 


	9. The Duel of Destiny

Chapter 9  
  
  
Dressed in the traditional Jedi robes, she stood in the Sinlahekin valley. She looked around warily as a ripple of pure hatred reached her through the Force.  
  
A familiar form materialized behind her and stood by her side. It was Ravan.  
  
"I sense it too, Padawan. I feel something is going to happen. Be wary," she cautioned.  
  
Vanda gave a start. 'Just like in my dream!' Even though Vanda was now a Jedi Knight, Ravan still referred to Vanda as her Padawan.  
  
Vanda watched with wide eyes as the one she so familiarly recognized as Naaci pulled out her red-bladed lightsaber and took a strike at Ravan. The two fought while the other Sith, who she recognized as Fearless, glared at her.  
  
Minutes later, Fearless stopped the fight and ignited her own lightsaber. It showed a blood-red in color as it whirled through the air, striking at Ravan. Vanda joined in to help her former Master.   
  
Knocking Ravan's ice-blue blade aside and kicking her out of the way, Fearless advanced on Vanda as she closed in.  
  
Vanda swung her saber at Fearless, only to be blocked and tripped to the ground. Remembering her dream, Vanda rolled onto her stomach and attempted to bound to her feet but wasn't quick enough. A snarling Fearless was quicker and seized the opportunity to get rid of the Jedi that was causing so much trouble. She stabbed Vanda in the chest and narrowed her eyes in satisfaction.  
  
Feeling her chest explode in a white fire of pain, Vanda howled in pain she'd never experienced before as she crumbled to the ground face-first. 'My wish......I didn't mean it literally.......I didn't want it to be this way!' her mind screamed desperately as she tried to harness the Force so she could attempt to heal herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Ravan was kept busy by both Fearless and Naaci in order to distract her from her fallen comrade. She could hardly utter a scream in response.  
  
Feeling her grip on the Force falter and give way, the pain Vanda was dulling intensified as her shield shattered. Screaming in fresh agony, Vanda felt nothing but the white fire called pain that was tearing through her. Propping herself up on stiff arms in an attempt to breath better, she coughed violently and found a puddle of blood under her chin. Holding her breath against the pain, the support her arms were giving her disappeared as she slipped into a deep meditative state, then in seconds, she was one with the Force.  
  
Feeling an overwhelming weight of sadness drop upon her shoulders, Ravan fought harder to rid herself of the feeling. In doing so, she managed to catch Fearless' arm with her lightsaber and severely burn the skin.  
  
Pulling away in pain, Fearless sent a look to Naaci to discontinue. "Our work is done," Fearless concluded as she glanced at Vanda's battered form, "Our work is done."  
  
Putting away their lightsabers, Fearless and Naaci walked away with satisfaction beaming on their demonic faces.  
  
Ravan stood where she was, stunned. Her head lowered as salty tears dripped off her nose and landed with a small splat on the ground, she didn't even move to switch off her lightsaber.  
  
Finally, Elaina appeared to see what was the matter. A glance at Vanda's shattered form and the distraught posture of Ravan told her the whole scene.  
  
"Ravan...," Elaina spoke her friend's name softly as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."  
  
Ravan nodded and sniffled. Silence was her only response to the death of a person who was like a daughter to her.  
  
What do you think?! Sorry if it's a bit disturbing. Reviews would be nice. Next chapter's coming soon!  
-Natselane 


	10. Lifeline For Sanity

Chapter 10  
  
  
A year or so later....  
  
  
Sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her chin on her arms, Ravan Solo stared into nothingness as she had done so many nights before. The constant emptiness in her life that never went away was almost enough to drive her literally mad.  
  
Raising her head and glancing at the sleeping form next to her, she watched rhythmic breathing of the one who helped her keep her sanity.  
  
'Thank the Gods for you Jacen. Only they would know what I'd do without you,' she thought as a slight smile quirked at her lips.  
  
Noticing his eyelids flutter she watched more closely at her soon-to-be-awake husband. Turning her head slightly while absently lowering her head a notch and closing her eyes she heard Jacen sigh and turn over on his back. Feeling eyes on her, she opened her eyes and found brandy-colored orbs looking into hers.  
  
"Restless, are we?" the sleepy Solo twin remarked.  
  
"As usual," Ravan bluntly replied. Stretching out her legs and letting her hands fall at her sides, she sighed heavily.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't stay up all these nights and act like a cranky zombie. It's beginning to make slight flaws in your personality," Jacen commended.  
  
"Oh? What are you noticing?"  
  
"Well," Jacen answered, sitting up and taking Ravan's hand, then proceeding to examine it, "You don't smile much anymore."  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to when there's this space inside me that's constantly empty and driving me mad."  
  
"Hun, it's been a year. More maybe..why haven't you let go?"  
  
"I can't. Jacen...." Ravan would've continued but a wailing cry, muffled by closed doors, split though the air. Tilting her head back and groaning, Ravan stepped a foot out of bed. Jacen put a gentle hand on her arm, "I'll get it," he said and swiftly left the room to tend to the distressed child.  
  
"Blasted Bandit slip his infernal tea into my drink. Now I'm expecting again..." she mumbled as Jacen appeared in the hall, marching sleepily towards their room. She remembered the time she warned Vanda of Bandit's special concoction.  
  
"Why? What does it do?" Vanda had asked.  
  
"It...err....increases the chance of getting...erm..pregnant," was Ravan's reply.  
  
"Really?! Eck. Thanks for the warning."  
  
Smiling at the memory she noticed Jacen had stopped in his tracks in front of her.   
  
"There's that smile I married you for," he grinned, "Bet I can make you do it again."  
  
"Oh really?" Ravan questioned, raising a brow with a serious face.  
  
"Yeah, really," Jacen replied before chasing Ravan across the bed and tackling her. Due to Ravan being half on the bed, and half off, and gravity taking over, the couple fell to the floor.   
  
Snickering, Jacen laughed as they landed with an Oof. "Bwahaha! I have you now!" he smirked, "Oh no! I have a horrible pain in my arm......"  
  
"Jacen...no...," Ravan whimpered.  
  
"Yes! It's the CLAW!!" he shouted and proceeded to tickle Ravan.  
  
Seeing his lover laugh hysterically, something he hadn't heard in a long time, Jacen Solo observed with loving eyes as he stopped tickling Ravan and watched her catch her breath.  
  
"What in heaven's name would I do without you?" Ravan gasped as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
"I don't know," Jacen replied as he scooped Ravan into his arms, set her on the bed and kissed her lightly.  
  
Smiling, Ravan returned the affection.  
  
"Feel better?" Jacen wondered as he slipped under the covers and nuzzled his nose against Ravan's.  
  
"Much," Ravan replied, kissing him on the nose and sliding under the covers herself, shielding a yawn with her hand.  
  
Wrapping an arm around Ravan's waist, he pulled her closer. She snuggled against him and sighed.   
"Thank you, Jacen."  
  
"Anytime, hun. Now," he replied, putting a hand over her eyes, "Sleep."  
  
Ravan yawned again, "Yes, Master," she mumbled and fell asleep peacefully.  
  
  
Okay, I thought I'd get some of the romancy side out of me. Ravan, please don't kill me....eep! I'll sick the Duke Alley on you!  
-Natselane 


	11. Upcoming Surprise

Chapter 11  
Upcoming Surprise  
  
  
Pulling her cloak over her shoulders, Ravan walked towards the front door when a wailing toddler stopped her in her tracks. Turning around and trudging towards the nursery, the crying got louder.  
  
Entering the room, she saw her two-year-old standing in her crib with her arms raised to be let out.  
  
"C'mon, Ashaia," she picked up the toddler and set her on her hip, walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Jacen, who'd just come out of the bathroom, fresh from a bath, met the duo in the hall. "'Morning, hun," he greeted Ravan with a kiss. He looked at the gurgling Ashaia and took her out of Ravan's arms. "And how's my little girl?" he asked as he rose her in the air and spun her around. The drooling toddler squealed and giggled.  
  
"I was going to take her into Sinlahekin today, you okay with that?" Ravan asked as she warmed up a bottle.  
  
"For you to be happy again, anything, Rava," he replied in the doorway to the kitchen with Ashaia in his arms with her gleefully gnawing on his finger.  
  
Bringing the warm bottle to the now fussy toddler and taking her in her arms again, Ravan smiled at Jacen.  
  
Smiling back, he kissed Ravan's forehead and gently caressed the head of his daughter. "I'll see you guys later. I've some work to do."  
  
Ravan nodded and finished feeding Ashaia. Jacen was working on adding more room to the nursery for their new addition to the family. Putting the empty bottle in the sink, she set the little toddler down on her feet, "Ready to go, little one?"  
  
She took Ashaia by the hand and led her to the nursery, got her dressed then took out the front door.   
  
  
Walking swiftly through the trees with their Jedi cloak billowing behind them, two grinning young women ran through their minds what the reaction would be when the rest of 'the group' saw what was in store for them. Little did they know that it would be a surprise they would never forget.  
  
  
And now....A....Thing That I Wrote Because I Thought It'd Be Funny!  
  
Natse: *lightbulb over head* I have an idea!  
  
Rav: Oh? What's that?  
  
Natse: Jedi Hanson!! Bwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Rav: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
*Ravan chases Natselane around with Anti-Duke Alley Spray® screaming* Evil Duke Alley! DIIIE!*  
  
Natse: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! It burns! It BURNS!!  
  
Rav: Bwahahahahahaha! *continues to chase her former Padawan*  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Anti-Duke Alley Spray®: If you've seen the movie "Moulin Rouge" then you know that the villain is the Duke. So, if you are allied with the Duke, you are evil! Hence, I came up with Anti-Duke Alley Spray® during one of Rav's and my conversations and it just kinda stuck. By the way, I only used it on Rav's computer but she turned it on me.... 


	12. The Start of Another Adventure

Chapter 12  
The Start of Another Adventure  
  
  
Entering the refuge called Sinlahekin with little Ashaia on her hip, Ravan made her way to her group of friends, who were mostly clothed in the traditional Jedi outfit, consisting of a range of tunics and a robe.  
  
Among the group, was the young Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, still showing slight signs of his battle with Kamikon. Also, there was Elaina, QuenChai, and the Basenji known as Bandit.   
  
Coming closer to the group, Ravan caught a string of conversation.  
  
"It's been a year, hasn't it? There's still no sign of her," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I wonder where she is," QuenChai added.   
  
"Oh, g'morning Rava," Bandit greeted the Jedi with the toddler in tow.  
  
"'Mornin'," Ravan replied to the canine, nodding a greeting to the rest, who cheerfully returned it.  
  
"We've just been discussing about Mel's strange disappearance," Elaina told Ravan.  
  
"Yes, I've..." she paused, staring at the person that appeared from the woods at her right,"...heard," she let out the suspicion in her voice.  
  
"Mel," Obi-Wan gasped.  
  
"You're back," Elaina added.  
  
Melayne nodded, approaching the group. "Have you guys seen Vanda lately?"  
  
"Mel...? She's been dead for a year now," Bandit informed the recently appearing Jedi Knight. Ravan cringed at the words.  
  
Trying to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, Melayne bolted into the woods, where, a very familiar figure appeared from the shadowing woods.  
  
Expecting the gasps and the wide-eyes, the familiar face smiled, standing beside Melayne.  
  
"It's..." Ravan gasped.  
  
"Vanda," Melayne finished her sentence.  
  
"But...how? Mel?" Bandit yelped, astonished.  
  
"Never underestimate the power of resurrection," Melayne told the flabbergasted group of friends.  
  
The wide eyes and dropped jaws soon faded away into tearing eyes and smiles.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back," Elaina spoke softly, QuenChai and Bandit nodding in agreement.  
  
"Welcome back, kid," Obi-Wan smirked, hugging her into a friendly embrace.  
  
Turning to Ravan, Vanda's eyes burned with tears.  
  
"Has she gotten big," Vanda smirked, referring to the giggling toddler in Ravan's arms.  
  
"I'm expecting again," Ravan informed her.  
  
"Blamed on Bandit's tea, I assume?" Vanda smirked, glancing at the 'Senji trying to hide behind Elaina.  
  
A cheerful, rare laugh chorused through the group. The laughter ceased when a glare flared on the face of Melayne. The fire in her eyes was only unleashed on one person. "Taylor," she spat.  
  
Intending to keep walking, Taylor turned and headed for the group, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"'Mornin', Taylor," Ravan greeted, sending calming waves to Melayne to calm her down.  
  
"Is that...?" he questioned, getting a closer look at Vanda.  
  
Holding her head high and smiling, Vanda saw a bright shining of recognition in Taylor's sapphire eyes.  
  
"Tay..." Vanda grinned.  
  
Smiling in a soft laugh, he picked her up and swung her around into his arms, kissing her softly. "How'd this happen?"  
  
"Mel did it," Bandit informed him.  
  
Turning to Mel, he heard her say, "From the way 'ya freaked out after she died, I thought I'd do everyone a favor..."  
  
Grinning to Mel's statement, Taylor quickly hugged her. "Thank you.."  
  
"Anytime," she smiled back.  
  
  
Years later...  
  
  
"Good morning, Faye," Vanda Kiolen-Hanson greeted her seven-year-old adopted daughter.  
  
"'Morning," was the girl's reply.  
  
"Ready for your training?"  
  
"Can't I have breakfast first?"  
  
"Of course, honey. Go see Daddy in the kitchen."  
  
A knock on the cottage door distracted her from her breakfast.  
  
"Who is it?" Vanda called.  
  
"It's Ravan."  
  
Opening the door, she smiled. "How're you this morning?"  
  
"Good, good. You?"  
  
"As good as I'll ever be."  
  
A known smirk on the Master's face got Vanda questioning.  
  
"I know that look. Who's the new Padawan, Ravan?"  
  
"My daughter Ashaia," Ravan grinned.  
  
"Well, what a coincidence. I just took Faye as my own Padawan."  
  
"This should be interesting..."  
  
"Aye," Ravan smiled.  
  
"Ravan!" Faye squeaked, running at the Jedi Master in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, kiddo...Are you doing everything Master Vanda says?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Faye replied politely.  
  
The two Masters and the Padawan grinned. It would be interesting indeed.  
  
  
So what'd you think? Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. My computer died and the new one's being evil but it's done! More parts may be added later and/or other chapters will be edited due to occasional flash-backs of memories. Or due to the continuing of my role playing. We shall see.  
- Natselane  



End file.
